Fandom, Really?: PJO
by HannahBananaMcKenzie
Summary: The character's of Percy Jackson are mad. Writers are on the lose messing everything up, and they decide to say something about it - well, write something about it. T FOR A REASON.
1. Thalia

**So, for those of you who have read my other Fandom, Really? story, you will know I had promised to write a Percy Jackson version, which is what I am doing right now. **

**I got the whole idea to do the letter's to fandom from Awesomegirl13's story Dear Fanfiction, so all should go read her's, because it will always be the best. **

**Cool and as always, I do not own Percy Jackson or anything that may be mentioned in this story. **

**THIS IS RATED T FOR A REASON, THERE WILL BE CUSSING AND OTHER THINGS TO MAKE IT T RATED.  
**

**ENJOY(:**

* * *

Dear fanfiction,

Eternal=forever, Maiden=virgin. Put them together and you get 'eternal maiden', which means 'forever a virgin', which means I will not be banging anyone, especially not my cousins!

Staying a virgin. Forever.

-Thalia

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	2. Artemis

Dear fanfiction,

Yes, I do not like men, but that does not mean I am homosexual. Stop writing me as such or I will turn you ALL into jackalopes.

-Artemis

* * *

**AW! Artemis doesn't want to be apart of the Homosexual's of America club (H.o.A)! I'm a part of the unoffical Bisexuals' of America (B.o.A) club.**

**For some reason, I think that Artemis would speak like this.  
**

**REVIEW OR YOU WILL BE TURNED INTO A JACKALOPE!  
**


	3. Nico

**So, driver's ed sucks some serious ass. It was 5 hours of sitting in a chair watching bad videos and listening to an old lady. Her computer sucked so she had to keep stopping to fix it and she worded things badly so I'm just really confused. She kept asking trick questions which left me really confused and now I have no idea what the hell yield means. What's a roundabout? What the hell is SAIDE? **

**WE WILL NEVER KNOW.  
**

**Well, if you know, review and tell me please.  
**

* * *

Dear fanfiction,

I AM NOT GAY.

...

...

...

And even if I was, I would NOT, and I repeat, NOT be gay with my cousin, who is 16, straight and has a girlfriend. And Percy is REALLY NOT my type. And I'm 12, which is something most people forget.

-Nico

* * *

**...Sorry Nico, but Pico is my favorite pairing. **

**Well... any yaoi pairing with Nico di Angelo is kick ass, but pico is cute, dammit.  
**

**R&R some good pico recommendations?  
**


	4. Connor, the awesomer one

**So for taking so long, driver's ed and work got me busy. **

**ANYWAYS, HANNIME DOESN'T OWN PERCY JACKSON.  
**

* * *

Dear fanfiction,

Why does Travis have over 850 fics, and I have 250? Why Is Travis so much better then me!

WRITE MORE STORIES ABOUT ME, DAMMIT!

-Connor, the awesomer one.

* * *

**Review and write some more Conner fics?**


	5. Travis, the cooler and hotter one

Dear fanfiction,

Connor is an asshat, don't write stories about him, WRITE THEM ABOUT ME.

And if you don't, some very...bad things will happen to you.

-Travis, the cooler and hotter one

* * *

**QUESTIONTIME!: Who else is severely pissed that they are making another Percy Jackson movie?**

**I don't think anyone could be more pissed then me and my best friend.  
**

**REVIEW!  
**


	6. Annabeth, the logical blond

**For pjoperson**

* * *

Dear fanfiction,

Just because I have blond hair doesn't mean every single Athena child has blond hair. I have blond hair because of my dad, not my mom. Mom has brown and it would be impossible for every Athena child to have blond hair unless their fathers' all had blond hair, but then it would only be a 50% chance they would be blond.

Duh, it's basic biology. I learned this when I was 8.

Punnett squares anyone?

...

...

...

Google it. It's easy. I'm teaching my 7 year old brother this and he gets it; I think that the teens of normal intelligence can understand basic biology by now.

-Annabeth, the logical blond

* * *

**I'm so happy I still remember punnett squares! I CAN BE A DAUGHTER OF ATHENA!**

**Kidding, I had a C in Honors Algebra 3-4 this last year. **

**Daughter of Hermes, maybe? **

**I HAVE NO WHERE ELSE TO GO!**

**...**

**QUESTIONTIME!: Favorite PJO book?**

**Battle of the Labyrinth, most defiantly.**


	7. Athena, the Goddess of spellcheck

***CUSSING IN THE FOLLOWING AN!***

**Jenny: Yeah, I am a bitch, I wouldn't say I'm not because I am, but there is no reason to bring Jill into this. She is an amazing person, my best friend and I love her to death and you have no right to be calling her a bitch. You know nothing about us except that we don't like the movies, so shut the fuck up. Second, you should not be telling me to go to Hell. That is a very serious thing to say to someone, especially me because I actually believe in Hell, and you really should know more about me before say stuff like that. Third, you probably have never even read the books if you love the movie so much, because if you have read the books and love them as much as most do, you would think the movie is absolute shit. **

**PS, You should probably learn how to write before you tell me I suck, because last time I checked, when I write, I at least use proper grammar and spelling and know what the hell I'm talking about. I don't type like this:**

**Because of bicthes like u n ur bff is that the movies sucks cuz the Pjo movie r amazin if u dont like it dont see it n i hope u go to hell, by the way learn how to write, cuz u suck  
**

**I saw, maybe, 26 out of 44 words are spelled correctly and capitalized right, and the words spelled correctly are words like: 'if, like, the' and 'that', which are words a fucking 4 year old can spell. The only words you spelled right that are longer then 4 letters are 'because, write, learn' and 'movie'.**

**YOU DIDN'T EVEN SPELL 'BITCHES' RIGHT! At least when you insult people, make sure you spelled it write so you don't look like a baffoon when insulting people more than you mean to.  
**

**And your grammar sucks. Seriously, pick up a grammar workbook and flip through it, you might learn something.  
**

**So fuck off bitch, come back when you have a valid argument.  
**

**Thanks.**

***RANT OVER!*  
**

**On that note, this letter is about this very type of thing.  
**

* * *

Dear fanfiction,

I HAVE GIFTED YOU WITH SPELLCHECK, USE IT OR I WILL OBLITERATE EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU! I swear to...myself... that the next person to type like our friend Jenny up there will be PUNISHED by the fanfiction gods!

-Athena, the Goddess of spellcheck and fanfiction

* * *

**Ha, good job Jenny! You were the inspiration to my letter! The opposite of what you wanted, right?**

**LESSON CHILDREN, NEVER MAKE US AUTHORS MAD, WE HAVE SHORT TEMPERS. **

**Haha (:**

**QUESTIONTIME!: Who's your favorite god/goddess?  
**

**Mine is Aphrodite or Apollo!  
**

**REVIEW (:  
**


	8. Percy Jackson, who is not a wizard

**OH MY GODS, GUESS WHAT PEOPLE?**

**For those of you who are waiting for my 24 hour oneshot thing, that's happening on the 2nd, in case you forgot, for Maximum Ride, my best friend Jill is spending the night to help me!  
**

**HELL. YES.  
**

**I haven't seen her since summer started, so this event is going to kick some serious ass.  
**

**So, there will be twice the craziness, twice the fangirling, twice the energy drinks (or coffee for her), twice the chinese food, and TWICE THE AWESOMENESS.  
**

**So for the people who like Maximum Ride, READ IT OR ELSE.  
**

* * *

Dear fanfiction,

STOP COMPARING ME TO HARRY POTTER! Yeah, we both have black hair and green eyes, BUT HE'S A FRICKIN WIZARD!

I'm just related to a Greek god.

NOT the same thing.

He's British and looks like James with Lily's eyes.

...

...

...

I watched the movies! I know some things!

I'm a son of a freaking Greek god, I really don't think we look alike.

SO STOP IT! I saved all your butts, so stop it!

-Percy Jackson, who is not a wizard

* * *

**Heh, I love a ranting Percy, almost as good as a ranting Max. **

**I FINALLY GOT ALL MY CDS FOR MY IPOD!I HAVE MY TAYLOR SWIFT, FALL OUT BOY, PARACHUTE AND BOWLING FOR SOUP!**

**...I have a strange taste in music.**

**QUESTIONTIME!: What's your song of the moment?**

**I'm obsessed with Taylor Swift's song Better Than Revenge.**

**Look it up, it's fantabulistic.**


	9. Grover, who can't be everywhere at once

Dear fanfiction,

Stop summoning me to take you stupid OCs to camp! I'm sick of it and I'm too busy trying to, oh, only SAVE THE ENVIRONMENT FROM HUMAN. So just make another OC to take your other OC to camp!

AND LEAVE MY TIN CANS OUTTA THIS.

-Grover, who can't be everywhere at once

* * *

**I should have done this one sooner, oh well!**

**I like Grover, he's awkward and THE MAN.**

**AND I'M ALMOST DONE WITH SEASON ONE OF SUPERNATURAL!**

**SO EXCITED!**

**QUESTIONTIMEFORPEOPELWHOWATCH SUPERNATURAL!: Sam or Dean?**

**I love Sam so much, he's so sweet.**

**QUESTIONTIMEFOREVERYONEELSE!: Who's your favorite PJO character?**

**Nico, he's amazing and fantastic and wonderful and so many other words that I can't come up with.**

**REVIEW IN CAPS!**


	10. Rick Riordan, the author

**So, this happened last time I posted a letter like this, well, for my Maximum Ride version of this story. Someone started bitching at me and telling me what fanfiction is like I don't know, I FUCKING WRITE IT SO I THINK I KNOW HOW FANFICTION WORKS.  
**

**Anyways.  
**

**I mean no offense to anyone who write these stories, these are merely for fun and they are not meant to be taken seriously. I know that when I start writing actual stories again (Long stories, long chapters), I will probably do these things too, so don't take any of these things seriously.  
**

**This is written from the how I THINK the characters'/people think, so it's not an exact science. So if you think I'm wrong about something, chill and think about whether or not you want to tell me your opinion about the letter and when you write the review/PM, don't write it in a way I can be offended by it, because you all know from my ranting AN from a couple letters ago, I will tell you off and I really don't like doing it.  
**

**Yeah, so you don't flip out, and I wont flip out.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: HANNAHBANANAMCKENZIE DOESN'T OWN PERCY JACKSON, but she does own a fish. His name is Paco.  
**

* * *

Dear fanfiction,

My version of Mark of Athena is the only version.

-Rick Riordan, the author of the bestest books ever**  
**

* * *

**So not bad reviews, because I really don't want to yell at anyone**

**I FINISHED SEASON ONE OF SUPERNATURAL YESTERDAY!**

**I about cried. Not kidding. I was late and I was practically screaming at Sam**

**SHOOT HIM SAM. YEAH, YOU'RE KILLING YOUR DAD, BUT YOU'RE ALSO KILLING THE THING THAT KILLED JESS AND YOUR MOM.**

**That sounds mean, but whatever. It's the truth.**

**AND THEN THEY GOT HIT BY A FNICKIN SEMI. WHAT THE HECK.  
**

**QUESTIONTIME!: What's your favorite food?**

**I LIKE TACOS. **

**Review!**


	11. Katie G, who definatly DOESN'T like him

**I PASSED MY DRIVER'S TEST.  
**

**HELL. YES.  
**

**SO WATCH OUT PEOPLE WHO LIVE IN THE OMAHA AREA, I'M ON THE STREET NOW.  
**

**Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan: It took my, like, 5 minutes to figure out what you meant and when I finally did, I was like "oh, I'm an asshole."  
**

**That is all.  
**

**Olo Eopia03: Um, thank you? I don't know if that's complimenting my sense of humor, or my letters, but I'm just gonna pretend that you're complimenting everything. So thanks!  
**

**NOW LETS DO SOME LETTERS!  
**

* * *

Dear fanfiction,**  
**

People really ship Travis and I? Really? He's an idiot, and a conceited jerk, why would I ever date him? I don't even talk to him. And he put chocolate bunnies on my roof when we were in the middle of a WAR. It would have been slightly funny if you weren't in the middle of the biggest war ever, but he did it when we were about to all die! So why on earth would I ever even consider going out with him?

-Katie Gardner, who is defiantly NOT in love with him

* * *

**YES YOU ARE KATIE, DON'T DENY IT.**

**Yes, I not only love and support Pico 15,000%, but I am a HUGE Tratie shipper.  
**

**QUESTIONTIME!: Favorite book turned movie?  
**

**Mine is Flipped. It's an amazing book and movie and you should defiantly read and watch it. It's fantastic and it has Callan McAuliffe, which is a bonus.  
**

**If you don't know who Callan McAuliffe is, you need to go look him up. He is arguably the most gorgeous blond guy I have ever seen, besides Tom Felton.  
**

**And he's Australian and 17, which is just another bonus.  
**


	12. Travis, the one with the broken heart

**For those of you who don't have to clean their own rooms yet, just a warning. Do NOT wait 2 or 3 months to clean your room until the day before you have friends over. IT'S A LOT OF HARD WORK, SO I REPEAT. DON'T. Just tidy your shit up, and don't do a mass cleaning like me. It will get you sweaty,hungry and gross.  
**

**But it doesn't help that I've been cleaning since 10 this morning and it's not 7:30...  
**

**SO I CLEANED FOR 9 AND A HALF HOURS. I am not in a good mood.  
**

**ONLY ONE MORE DAY UNTIL 24 HOUR ONESHOT! I AM FUCKING PUMPED!  
**

**And here is my day in a nutshell:  
**

**Woke up an hour earlier then I had to after hardly sleeping the night before, listened to a screaming 6 year old who I wanted to punch, dealt with my pregnant, bitchy assistant manager, cleaned for 9.5 hours, I'm frickin' hungry and some mentally handicapped dude told me he wanted to make out with me at work...  
**

**Yeah, it was one of THOSE days.  
**

**God, sometimes, I hate people.  
**

* * *

****Dear Katie,

KATIE! HOW COULD YOU! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL! WHY WOULD YOU JUST DENY ME IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE FANFICTION UNIVERSE AND SAY THAT I AM A JERK! I THOUGHT WE WERE IN LOVE!

FINE, IF THAT'S HOW YOU WANT TO BE, THEN WE ARE OVER!

-Travis, the one with the broken heart

* * *

**Yeah...that awkward moment were I break up one of my favorite PJO pairings. **

**And on that note:  
**

**QUESTIONTIME!: favorite PJO pairing?  
**

**PICO ALL THE WAY.  
**

**REVIEW COMFORTING WORDS TO TRAVIS!  
**


	13. Katie, who didn't break his heart

**Due to date planning on my own part, Jill and I will be doing the 24 hour oneshot thing TOMORROW, not tonight.**

**God, I feel like a huge dick for having to keep changing the date of this, sorry.  
**

**Recap of my day:  
**

**Went to church to worship my lord,, ended up staying until 2:30 for this neighborhood gathering, got a kick ass face painting (pictures to come), hung out with my ex boyfriend, ranted to him about how life sucks, talked to Jill a little, went shopping with my sister and now I'm texting my ex boyfriend and about to go have frozen yogurt with one of my friends.  
**

**So it wasn't that bad. No disabled guy told me he wanted to make out with me...  
**

* * *

****Travis,

What the hell are you talking about? We don't even socialize, so why would we be dating?

-Katie, who didn't break his heart

* * *

**QUESTIONTIME!: Least favorite god?**

**Hera. And Zeus. They just piss me off. *thunder rumbles* *hids under my sheets* ...I mean they rock! I love them?  
**

**REVIEW!  
**


	14. Chiron, the guy that can trample you

**ME!: hey, so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had that 24 hour oneshot thing and other things came up, ie be being sick. So, yeah, I have excuses. **

**MARY!: hi!:)  
**

**ME!: And that's one of my best friend, who is making a guest appearance. And I don't think she wants to say anything else, so we'll just start, I guess.  
**

**DISCLAIMER!: NEITHER HANNAHBANANA OR MARYBERRY (not like Mary even knows what this is) OWN PERCY JACKSON.  
**

* * *

Dear fanfiction,

The staff at Camp-Half Blood cannot handle the overwhelming amount of what you refer to as 'Mary Sues' and 'Gary Stues' that have been flowing onto our ground, stop writing them. Now.

-Chiron, the guy that can trample you

* * *

**Ah, Chiron. You are still the man. And Mary still doesn't want to say anything, she's too busy playing with my dog.**

**QUESTIONTIME!: Got any pets?  
**

**I have a dog, Simon, a fish, Paco and a pet rock, Sparky. If only I could find Sparky...  
**

**REVIEW!**


	15. A whole shit load of people

**Olo Eopia03: So, you have 2 fishes named Harry and Old Voldie? Do you actually call him Voldie? do they try to kill each other? Can they speak to snakes? THE QUESTIONS ARE ENDLESS!  
**

******The Queen of AWKWARD27: YOU'LL HELP ME FIND SPARKY! HELL YES. So, he is green with blue polka dots and he looks like a turtle (give me a break, I painted him when I was, like, 8 at Girl Scouts). And he's either at some dump or at my house my address is (this information has been removed for the authors fear of being kidnapped and someone wearing her face to their birthday party). HELP ME!**  


**Up at 12 AM, reading a book and I've been listening to the same song on repeat for about the last hour. Oh, and eating 2 things of chocolate pudding.  
**

**What has my life come to?  
**

***shakes head* Anyways! I should probably tell you all that I will not be able to update from the 14th of July to about the 22nd, why you may be asking yourself? I am going to New Orleans for my Youth Group summer trip! So, if you happen to live in New Orleans, maybe you'll see me! I'll be one of the 35 thousand kids down there for the ELCA youth conference, and I'm going to be staying at the Hilton! Which one, I cannot tell you for two reasons: One, I don't want to get mobbed. My youth directer wont like that. And two, I have NO idea which one it is. I just know the general location. Ok, I only know how far away it is the the Superdome, BUT THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!**

** I'll also be down in Joplin for a couple days doing some disaster relief stuff, so you'll have TWO opportunities to stalk me! YESH! TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE!  
**

**Ok, So lets do some letters, because my AN is fucking long. Yeah, LETTERS, AS IN MORE THEN ONE!  
**

**DISCLAIMERS: THE LITTLE HANNERS DOESN'T OWN PJO, that's why they put the 'dis' in front of the 'claimer'. Yeah, true story, bro.  
**

* * *

Dear fanfiction,

The next person to call me 'the wine dude' will wake up tomorrow with schizophrenia.

You're welcome.

-Dionysus, NOT the wine dude

* * *

**Already finished my 1st pudding. Does anyone wanna donate some to me?**

* * *

Dear fanfiction,

We are DEAD. D-E-A-D, DEAD! Say it now, DEAD, as in NEVER COMING BACK TO LIFE. And trust us, we don't want to come back.

-Silena, Biannca (who is technically reborn... awkward), Luke (who may or may not be reborn), and a shit load of other people

* * *

**Half way through my second one...God I'm so fat.**

* * *

Dear fanfiction,

SERIOUSLY, SERIOUSLY PEOPLE! LITTERING WHEN THERE'S A GARBAGE CAN 10 FEET AWAY?

You sicken me, I have NO hope left for humanity.

-Grover, who just wants the world to be clean for his future baby sayters

* * *

**I THINK THIS PUDDING HAS MAGIC POWERS! IT'S GIVING ME IDEAS!**

* * *

Dear fanfiction,

Percy/Luke fics? Seriously? AND WHY IS THERE 208 OF THEM? This is even worse then Pico!

-Percy, who is a heterosexual male.

* * *

**And to keep up with my pudding updates, it's all gone :(. Seriously though, anyone wanna give me some?**

* * *

Dear fanfiction,

Admit it, somewhere along the way, you had a crush on Percy too. Don't hate me just because he liked me back.

-Rachel, who is not a slut or bitch

* * *

**YEAH, YOU FUCKING GO RACHEL! I love her, one of my favorite moments in the series is when she hits Kronos with her brush.**

**She's a badass, and being an eternal maiden will never change that.  
**

**And watch, somewhere along the way of reviews, someone is going to call me fat because of my pudding updates, but their just jealous that they're not eating it at 12:30 AM.  
**

**Anyways...  
**

**QUESTIONTIME!: Who's your favorite author on the little fanfictions?  
**

**Mine is independentwriter-137. She rocks my socks, and she writes for the Maximum Ride fandom. Go read her stuff if you read stuff from the Maximum Ride. My favorite writer from THIS fandom, um... hold on, I gotta go look through stuff. *Pulls up other tabs and looks through favorite stories and authors* Ok, it's probably Peace Phoenix, but that's cause I'mma little Pico fangirl  
**

**So, that's about it. I'm gonna go, so I can finish my book, I'm on page 192 outta 282. And I got this book today, and I started really reading it at around 7. So I am hardcore reading this, and I need to go do that.  
**

**SO BYE! REVIEW!  
**


	16. Thalia, who is surprisingly innocent

**Even though I think Thalia would be the type to make a sailor look like an innocent 2 year old, someone requested this so I'm doing it. And just to remind you all, I will not be able to update until about the 22nd, gonna be doing the work of my lord, so yeah. If the hotel I'm gonna be at has wifi, I might be able to update once or twice via my Ipod, but probably not.  
**

* * *

Dear fanfiction,

I DO NOT cuss that much, really at all. just because I listen to music that cusses and I wear punk styles clothes doesn't mean anything. Plus, Lady Artemis would probably yell at me if I cussed around the others.

-Thalia, who is surprisingly innocent

* * *

**Yeah, So last update for a while, THIS IS SO SAD, but I think I'll live.**

**I'm watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, new one, and Johnny Depp is the fucking man. That is all. **

**QUESTIONTIME!: Been doing anything exciting this summer?**

**Well, I got my license, and I'm about to go on a trip tomarrow. I went to a gay prom on the first day of summer, but I haven't really been doing much this summer. **

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, DO THE ALERT THINGS! I love those!**


	17. Her royal laziness, HannahBananaMcKenzie

**I'm not dead.  
**

**That is all.  
**

**No, I'm just kidding you guys. So, sorry for not updating for, like, almost 2 months. I would love to be like "yeah, I've been super busy, you know, doing so much cool shit that I can brag to you all about", but I can't. Literally, I just didn't have any ideas. Not just for this story, but in general. I started an actual PJO story a while ago and no one ever reviewed on it. I really want to start actually writing again, not that this isn't actual writing, but I don't have any ideas. So that, combined with my general laziness and the fact that I suddenly have a life (ie a boytoy), I just didn't really want to write.  
**

**Until now.  
**

**So, I will start to write this story again, maybe even along with DOA (PJO) and Killer Kids and more Sassy Gay Friends (MR).  
**

**But other then the whole writing thingy, some updates on my own life (Because that's all you guys read this for). New Orleans and Joplin were fabulous, lotsa people in NO and lotsa high fives. We saw a street walker while there, (GET IT?). School is pretty good, my psychology teacher is the fucking man and thinks I am a sex addict. Yes, I have a boyfriend now. His name is Spencer; he's a weirdo, an awesome dancer and loves pizza and video games. He has a fanfiction account, so you can all go harass him and annoy him. His name is Xenprecs, so now you can go stalk him.  
**

**So yeah. Any new ideas for anything whatsoever, PM me. And I promise, the updating will start once again!  
**

**-Her royal laziness, HannahBananaMcKenzie  
**


	18. Lord Hades, who has a lot of acid

**I should be doing my stupid English project thing, but somehow I ended up here and I figured this would be a grand time to update fanfiction.  
**

**So hey, I'm back. I will be trying to update once a day and YOU WILL LIKE IT.  
**

**HannahBananaMcKenzie does not own Percy Jackson, acid or a cow. Cows have nothing to do with this story, but I just thought I'd throw it out there.  
**

* * *

You dirty peasants,

I will never have sex with my son or my nephew. That's gross, I'm not gay and I don't think Persephone will be happy about that.

Stop saying this or I will have you killed, and dipped in acid for the rest of eternity.

-Lord Hades, who has a lot of acid

* * *

**I really don't want to go back to my English homework, but I have to or I'm grounded for a month.**

**QUESTIONTIME!:Any news updates you guys wanna tell me about?  
**

**Well, I won the lottery, got shot by a talking zebra, was resurrected by Jesus and finally got a new shirt, because my other one had blood all over it.  
**

**REVIEW!  
**


	19. Percy Jackson, who likes being a guy

**Hi. Once again, should be doing English stuff, but not gonna.**

**DISCLAIMER!: Me don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Wow, that was terrible.**

* * *

****Dear Fanfiction,

Look, I understand, you want there to be more Percy to go around, (there would be the original, awesome me and the equally as awesome chick version of me), but making me into a girl will not help anything. I do not, and never will, have a lady private part.

-Percy Jackson, who likes being a guy.

* * *

**I don't think Percy would ever say vagina.**

**QUESTIONTIME!: So would you guys rather have the same face you have no every day but switch genders everyday, or keep your respected body part and wake up with a different face?**

**I would rather have the same face and be a dude one day and a lady the next, because I wanna know what it's like to have a dick and then I have an excuse to wear boxers when ever I please. Plus, I like my face.**

**REVIEW!**


	20. The kids of Camp HalfBlood and the world

**I'm sad that no one answered my question...YOU GUYS NEED TO START REVIEWING AGAIN! Also, I'm kinda disappointed that no one has messaged my boyfriend yet and harassed him... COME ON GUYS, WORK WITH ME! IT'LL BE FUN! YOU CAN HARASSES HIM AND WE CAN ALL HAVE A GOOD LAUGH ABOUT IT! Well, not Spencer, BUT WHO CARES?**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Percy Jackson, but I do own your soul.**

* * *

Hey people,

So, why would we read the books...? We kinda lived through them, so why would we need to read about it? And, we are dyslexic. We don't read. Ever.

Well, the Athena kids read math books, and the Aphrodite kids read Cosmo, and the Apollo kids read poems, and the Ares kids re- OK, WHATEVER. So we only read certain things, and we are not going to read books that talk about stuff we already lived through.

Also, where do they even come from? Who brings the books? Why? HOW DID THEY GET INTO CAMP?

If you guys addressed that kinda stuff instead of just writing about us reading the books, it would be a good fucking story, but not just us reading the books.

Plus, you all know what happened. why would you want to read it again?

-The kids of Camp Half-Blood and the world

* * *

**YAY!**

**So, I'm gonna do something a little different this time. I'm gonna have YOU guys ask me the questions, and I'll answer them. And if you guys remember a couple months ago when I did the thing where I wrote five letters in one chapter? I'll do that again, but I'll do ten so I can answer the questions. So if you don't ask questions, then I can't do the ten letters, so you guys HAVE to ask questions. Why? Because I like getting my readers involved and I like to learn about you guys, why do you think I ask you questions?  
**

**REVIEW WITH QUESTIONS AND GO HARASS MY BOYFRIEND!  
**


	21. Hades, who's just a little misunderstood

**I walked out of Physics class today sobbing. I really don't feel like telling the whole story, you guys probably don't even care, but If you want to know more, PM me. **

**And this one if for Jill  
**

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

You dirty mortals,

I am not evil. I am just a guy who has to deal with death all day for the rest of eternity. You know what that's like? Being surrounded by death EVERYDAY? It's not awesome, it's not even fucking close. My brothers got to be god of the sky and god of the sea, and what do I get? God of the fucking dead people.

Yes. Awesome. Just what every little boy dreams of.

Not. Even. Close.

-Hades, who's just a little misunderstood.

* * *

**As you guys can tell, I'm not in the fucking mood, so please don't leave any kind of reviews other then questions, positive or reviews about how unicorns are obviously better then zombies. **

**So, bye. Review.  
**


	22. Clarisse, the best character

**Hey. So shitty week last week, so I wasn't really into updating last week. Thanks everyone who was concerned with what happened last week in Physics, it really means a lot to me. Basically what happened was this girl was my best friend for 4 years and last year she suddenly stopped talking to me. She told me last week that she couldn't stand me for 2 years of our friendship and I went to the hallway to cry. When I came back in, my friend asked her if she even cared if she made me cry, and when she said she didn't, I stood up, called her a bitch and asked if I could leave. My teacher let me and I started crying and I ran/walked out of the class and left school 15 minutes before school ended. But, I'm a little better.**

**As always, I don't own Percy Jackson.  
**

* * *

Dear you stupid idiots,

WHY THE HELL HAVE I NOT GOTTEN A LETTER YET? HUH, YOU STUPID BLONDE? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOUR LITTLE FANFICTION SHIT? I DON'T GET ANY, BUT PERCY GETS LIKE 40. NOT FAIR. US ARES KIDS DESERVE BETTER.

WE ARE BETTER THEN THEM!

Also...

HEY. YOU OTHER STUPID FANFICTION AUTHORS. EITHER STOP MAKING ME SUPPORTING CAST OR DON'T WRITE ABOUT ME AT ALL. I'm always this weird, girlyish sidekick AND I'M NOT BOY CRAZED LIKE ANNABETH IS.

I'm a bitch, and I FUCKING LOVE IT.

WRITE ME AS SUCH.

AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME WRITING ALMOST THIS ENTIRE THING IN CAPS, FUCKING DEAL WITH IT.

-Clarisse, the best character ever

* * *

**Hi. How's your guys day going? Good? That's good. Mine was ok too, I have the hiccups and they wont go away, but we have ice cream so it's all good.**

**QUESTIONTIME!: What's your favorite kind of pie?  
**

**PECAN ALL THE WAY, BUT ONLY GRANDMA MARY'S.  
**

**REVIEW(:  
**


	23. Piper, the 'flawed' one

**Hey people! So I just wanted to tell you guys that I just made a Tumblr, like literally 5 minutes ago. So if you guys want, you can go follow me on there. The name is the exact same as the one on here, HannahBananaMckenzie, because I'm just so creative. So yeah, if you want to you can go follow me!**

**I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON!**

* * *

Dear fanfiction,

I am not a Mary Sue! Just because I have the perfect face, the perfect boyfriend and I'm cabin leader doesn't make me a Mary Sue!

YOU ARE ALL JUST JEALOUS!

-Piper, the 'flawed' one

* * *

**So, I the reason why I haven't done letters on the HOO characters is because I just don't really like those books... I bought the 2nd book and I never read is and now that MoA came out and I haven't read that one, I really don't give a flying fuck about these characters. Sorry, but I'll probably read them eventually.**

**And if you guys want me to follow you guys on Tumblr, just leave me your screen name and I'll look you up and follow you! I WANT TO STALK ALL OF YOU!**

**QUESTIONTIME!: Do you guys have any ideas?**

**REVIEW!  
**


	24. Athena, who is too good for him

**So Tumblr. HannahBananaMcKenzie. Follow me and I'll follow you. Do it. Now. **

**...**

**Please?**

* * *

****Dear imbeciles,

What is this?

It's awful.

It's repulsive.

It's disgusting.

It's a complete lie.

It's foolish.

It's horrible.

It's...

It's...

...Pothena.

THE HORROR. THE PURE HORROR. There are no other words to describe this...this...travesty! It's not smart! It's completely false! I can't stand that wretched God! I can't stand him! He's an imbecile! He's a moron!

HE DID THINGS WITH MEDUSA THAT ARE NOT SUITABLE TO SPEAK OF WITH THIS RATING ONLY BEING TEEN.

This pairing will never happen.

Ever.

-Athena, who is too good for him

* * *

**Coolio. Agian, follow me on Tumblr. If you don't, you will die.**

**Ok, that's a little harsh, but you still should.  
**

**QUESTIONTIME!: Um, um, um, um, um, if you could have any animal legs, what you you have?  
**

**Yeah, I know I copied that off of danisnotonfire, but still. I would have duck legs.  
**

**REVIEW!  
**


	25. Just Poseidon

I second that.

-Poseidon


	26. a shitstorm's a-brewin' (sorta)

**Ok, so literally every other review I get, it's about chapter 6 and about the whole Athena hair color thing and it's really pissing me off. If people keep telling me that they are all blonde, I will just delete that chapter because people keep pissing me off. The point of that chapter was to be funny, not to make me seem like an idiot. I have read the first book at least four times. I know what color hair they have. I was just trying to be a smart ass and you guys don't get it. **

**But thanks to the Queen of AWKWARD27 for getting it, it made me want to adopt Chinese babies with you. And yes, the review did prove that you are a child of Athena. Just like me?**

**But yeah. STFU about that chapter and don't tell me to go reread the books. I've read the entire series at least three times.  
**

**And another thing with this story.  
**

**It's not a story.  
**

**I don't know where the fudge it's going. And I don't even know if I want to keep doing it.  
**

**It's too simple, it's too narrow. I like to make OCs and create big plots, but people don't like to read about OCs because they think they are all Mary Sues. Some OCs are actually pretty kick ass.**

**Anyways. I would really love it if you guys would check out my other PJO story, DOAs. I only have one chapter up because no one has really reviewed so I don't even know if it's any good. I have a ton of ideas for it, but I just need you guys to work with me a little. Go check it out, drop a review, or hell, even PM me if you wanna.  
**

**I've been having a hard last couple months, mostly because of drama with parents and my depression has really been bad lately, so I'm now seeing a therapist. I really want to keep writing stories, but no one reviews and I don't even know if it's good or terrible or if anyone's really reading it.  
**

**But yeah, that's it really. Just go check out DOAs, drop a review on this story for some suggestions or just sit there and stare at you computer screen.  
**

**Your choice.  
**

**Ok, so I'm probably depressing you guys, so I'm gonna go get back on Tumblr. HannahBananaMcKenzie. Go follow me. **

**I love you all.  
**

**REVIEW(:  
**


	27. READ ME

**Hey. So, I gotta question for the good people of fanfiction. So, I'm gonna be really busy for the next couple months. Me and my best friends are going to be making a fucking movie and sending it to a bunch of indie movie competitions and I have 3 long term stories that I'm writting and I don't have enough time to be writting all of them at the same time, so I want to know from the good people of fanfiction,which one you guys would rather have me do.**

**Killer Kids: Ah, my baby. The story I've been working on for over a year and that got me started in fanfiction. This story is for the Maximum Ride fandom and it's about a girl named Rose who's soul mission is to kill Maximum Ride and the Flock and 'save the world'. Since the series ended, this is my version of Nevermore, Angsy stuff that involves a suicide attempt and cutting. This story is going to take a long time for me to make because it takes place over a span of over two years and it have a sequal. Not gonna lie, a lot of OCs but none are Mary Sues, I promise. Nineteen chapter originally posted, but I deleted them and now only a preface posted  
**

**DOAs: The story that begin as a one shot I had a dream about and people wanted more. This story is for the Percy Jackson fandom and it's about a girl named Chrissy who has been traumatized by nightmares of monsters for over three years. She discovers she's a half blood and a whole bunch of shit goes down. Hilary ensues. No HOO character, that series doesn't exist. Again, it will take me a long time to write because it takes place over a time span of about a year and half. Two chapters posted  
**

**No title yet (sorry, I'm still working on the details. I haven't started writing this yet): Those of you who follow me on Tumblr know I am obsessed with Danisnotonfire and Amazingphil, so this is for the phan fandom. This is about a girl named Emma who after the death of her parents and an attempted suicide, is forced to move to London by her sister and moves in with her and her fiance. She ends up being next door neighbors with Dan and Phil (Cliche, I know, but give it a chance) and stuff happens from there. Sadly, this is not a _phan_ phan fic, if you catch my drift. I can't write gay sex (or any sex at all) and I know I would be too tempted to do it and it would just end horribly. I don't know the time length yet and no chapter are even written.  
**

**As always, I will try my very very best to keep all stories in cannon, which will require many hours of research. No Mary Sues in ANY of the stories.  
**

**So yeah, just review or message me, or even tell me on Tumblr, and I'll keep a tally and on December 1st, I'll tally everything up and start with whatever story you chose!  
**

*****AND NO MATTER WHAT, I WILL KEEP DOING FANDOM, REALLY?: PJO***  
**

**Yeah.  
**

**OK.  
**

**I'm just gonna let myself out now.  
**

**Follow me on Tumblr.  
**

**Bye!  
**

**-HannahBananaMcKenzie  
**


End file.
